


not a question of money

by phantomas (sil)



Category: X Files
Genre: AU, Character Study, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for disanddat and her personal version of Alex Krycek (Russian name: Aleksandr Romanov)  :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	not a question of money

**Author's Note:**

> Written for disanddat and her personal version of Alex Krycek (Russian name: Aleksandr Romanov) :D

It's not a question of money.

Aleksandr Romanov can certainly pay for the highest priced prostitutes available in his circles - and in a couple of circles outside his usual ones, too. He can pay for more than one 'escort', male, female, or two of both. Young, old, experienced, vergins, blonde, reds, dark haired. Whatever particular combination hits his fancy: he can pay for it.

Alex Krycek, however, finds it more fun to simply put himself out there, in the right kind of night clubs and bars, and see who wants him, enough to go to extreme lengths to have him. Very often, for a job or another, he has sold himself, whore himself out to open that safe, copy those documents, steal that file. He has killed, too. But in his free time, when that particular hitch tickles him...very little is as exciting as knowing that a casual pick up in a night club is ready to strangle a stranger in order to taste Alex's cock, dirty his or her knees for him, bend over with fresh blood still warm on their hands.

There's more power in sex than money. Alex knows that.

It's not a question of money.


End file.
